Happiness
by krittle09
Summary: Harry and Ginny following their life after the final battle, beginning at Hogwarts. First fanfic. Lots of fluff but will deal with real life situations.


Harry Potter woke with a start. His heart raced while he tried to remember where he was. Taking a deep breath, he remembered he was at Hogwarts, in his bed. Harry felt around for his glasses and wand. Both were on his bedside table. He slowly set up in his bed. His muscles were sore and his body felt sticky and dirty. Harry looked around the room trying not to remember the night and days before. The room was empty, but someone had set a clean change of clothes on the foot of his bed. Harry slowly stood up testing out his sore muscles. He grabbed the set up clothes and made his way over to the showers.

Harry turned the shower as hot as he dared before he became scalding. He stood under the water enjoying the way it felt on his sore body. Harry didn't know how long he had been standing there, but he knew it had been some time. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed himself. He had never been happier to be clean. Harry reluctantly turned the water off and got out of the shower. He dried off and checked out all of his new scars and bruises before dressing himself. Harry left his dirty clothes in the shower room, not really caring if he ever got them back.

Harry made his way down the stairs into the common room. He slowed as he saw the Weasley family sitting around the fire place. Georges was being held by Mrs. Weasley and Charlie on the couch. Percy knelt in front of them, speaking softly. Ron and Hermione were holding each other in one of the oversized arm chairs while Bill and Fleur were in the another. Mr. Weasley sat on the other side of his wife holding his only daughter in his lap.

"Ginny," Harry breathed to himself. The Weasleys look up as they heard Harry on the stairs.

"Harry," Ginny called hoarsely. She detached herself from her father and met Harry at the end of the stairs. Harry gathered Ginny into his arms. They held each other tightly as the rest of the world melted away. Harry felt as if the world was disappearing around him. All that mattered was the beautiful redhead in his arms. Harry pulled his face away from Ginny just far enough to kiss her. He kissed her with everything he had. All of the emotions he held back over the last year were poured into one kiss, trying to convey everything he felt for her. Harry broke this kiss when he could no longer breathe and placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter.

"Are you done?" Ron said loudly to the couple. Harry ducked his head and blushed.

"Not quite," Ginny said as she turned around to face her family. Her brothers looked torn between amusement and being upset that their baby sister was kissing a boy.

"When did this happen?" Charlie asked sounding confused.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Ginny Cut him off. "End of quidditch season last year." She replied coolly, conveniently leaving out the events of Dumbledore's funeral and everything after. She wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. He really didn't care what her family thought, he had missed her and he loved her. _He loved her._ Harry had the urge to kiss her again.

"Can we talk?" Harry whispered into her ear, looking out at the people he had grown to know as his family. George was snickering through his tears. "What?" Harry asked him.

"You and Ginny." George laughed out loud. Harry wanted to be angry, but he was happy George was laughing, considering. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"And what about us exactly?" Ginny asked not hiding her temper.

"Ginny, do you remember how you would try to convince us you would marry him one day," George laughed, "and we would laugh at you. Now here you are snogging him in front of your whole family."

"No one said anything about marriage." Mrs. Weasley said, suddenly looking alarmed.

"How about that talk Mr. Potter." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her family. It was a statement, not a question. She tugged Harry's hand as she started towards the portrait hole. Harry expected Ginny's family to stop them, but they just started talking among themselves.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through the halls of Hogwarts. The devastation was extensive. Harry felt his eyes begin to water. His first real home was in ruins. Walls were crumbled and the ceilings were in. Evidence of the battle was around every corner. Ginny led Harry outside to the black lake. They settled in the grass and enjoyed the spring day. After several long moments, Ginny broke the silence.

"Harry, why did you leave me?" She asked not looking at him. She hid her face with her hair so that Harry couldn't look at her face. Harry grabbed her hand from her lap.

"Ginny, I never wanted to leave you. I had to. I had to protect you. I loved you too much to put you in danger." He began.

"You loved me?" She interrupted, looking in his eyes.

"Of course I loved you," Harry paused and took a breath, "I still love you. I just…" But Harry didn't get to finish his thought. Ginny and pressed her lips against his and started kissing him. It started out sweet, but grew hotter. Harry pulled Ginny on top of him as he leaned back holding the kiss. Harry ran his hands up her sides before tangling them into her hair. In the back of his head, Harry knew they needed to stop, but his hormones took over. Suddenly Ginny stopped and giggled.

"What?" Harry asked bemused. Ginny wiggled herself over his hardness as she sat up and straddled him. "Stop," He groaned as he thrust his hips up. Ginny giggled again as she crawled off of him and sat beside him.

"I love you too Harry." She said. Her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. Harry found himself even more in love with her knowing that he was the reason she looked so sexy. He leaned up and kissed her again, keeping it sweet and simple.

Harry sat up the rest of the way and hugged Ginny to his body. "As much as I love snogging with you, I really do think we need to talk about the last year." He said.

"I know." She said. Neither of them said anything for a while, hoping the other would start first.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally said after watching the lake for several minutes.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"For everything. For leaving you. For putting you in danger, for your brother." Harry's breath hitched. "For Tonks and Lupin. For not finishing this sooner. "

"Oh Harry." Ginny cried pulling his head into her chest. She combed her fingers through his hair. "Oh Harry, none of that was your fault. My brother died laughing and causing mayhem, just as he would have wanted. And Tonks and Lupin died protecting the Wizarding world just as they had always done. They did not die in vain." Ginny's voice was high and cracking by the end of her speech.

"Harry," Ron's voice came from the castle, "Ginny, mum wants you to come to dinner." Harry stood and offered his hand to Ginny. She took it gently and let Harry help her to stand. The couple made their way back to the castle, holding tightly to one another's hand.


End file.
